


With a Distant Future in my Heart...

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hand Eiji reaches for in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Distant Future in my Heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "My Testimony" from Persona 3.

The scenery changes around Eiji as he travels, but his dreams stay with him. Memories, mostly. Tragedy. Loss. The things he'd rather not dwell on but that his unconscious mind will never let him forget. These days it's less about a terrified little girl and more about a hand he reaches for but can never grasp. 

This time, though, he catches it. Ankh's hand in his. It doesn't fade. He doesn't fall. And even as he drifts out of sleep, it feels like there's something there, warm and solid and real -- until the actuality of consciousness sets in and he notices the warmth is the desert morning and his fingers have curled around nothing more than sand. Just a dream. 

The feeling lingers, nonetheless. It's the best dream he's had in a while, and there's something brighter about the path ahead of him that has nothing to do with the rising sun. As he gets up and starts to walk again, his fingers find the edges of a medal in his pocket, cool and jagged. Not a hand to hold. Not alive and warm.

But someday...


End file.
